fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Aprosopia
Summary Aprosopia used to be a normal human girl, 21 of age, living in Switerzland. She lived with her lover in a lone house. However, someday, an unknown incident caused them both to be brutally murdered. After her death, her Soul lived on. She was powerful enough to take a semi-physical form. Her new form retained some memories, but they are blurry. She also lost intelligence and most of her morals sense. With her new huge power, she not only tried to entertain herself through all the worlds she happen to encounter, but also tried to get back her lover. "Him". Like a child through a field with ants, she crushed worlds at her whim, if she liked it or not. Many tried to stop her, all of them fell. She was guided through her journey by a certain being, whose shaped changed upon its desire. "Nyarlatothep". Her destructions were slowly becoming much larger in scale, as whole multiverses disapeared from existence. Before she managed to destroy a 18 dimensional "Megaverse", something attacked. A terrible thing. Something with power surpassing even her own. _H.E.L.P._. The world was shattered on an existential level. All of the dimensional space, including the space outside of it was compressed into a single Multiverse. A world full of atrocities, beings fused with other beings. The only one standing was the terrible thing and Aprosopia herself. For the first time since her death, she had felt attrocius physical pain. No matter what happens, no matter what she will need to do, that thing must die. Now. After clawing her way through countless things to not be spoken off, a surviving Outer God, refering to itself as the "Crawling Chaos". According to it, Aprosopia was part of its plan. The Almighty Idiot, the one known by the pseudonym "Azathoth", is getting bored. The dream he is having- that is, all of reality- isn't entertaining enough to be worth sleeping. The time of wake up is soon. The only way of keeping Azathoth entertained to the Crawling Chaos was to create a "protagonist" for reality. That is, Aprosopia. None of this mattered to Aprosopia at this time. The Outer God was in her way. Although a sloppy victory, Nyarlatothep revealed to have held back. No, the avatar of the Ultimate God shouldn't be the one to end the main character. The main villain, set up by Nyar, should be the one to face her. _H.E.L.P._ should take her down. It didn't. The being started losing control over itself. Its horrible existence was being deleted by itself. Then Aprosopia ate it. A being with power surpassing even Nyarlatothep's was born. But it wasn't enough. Despite her enormous power, she couldn't be truly omnipotent. As for the being known by many as "Azathoth" lives, and always will. She had to reach for the godly thing by herself. At the very center of existence, what is the closest to Azathoth in our physical world. A pact was formed by the mindless being. Her mind would replace Azathoth's mindless one. As omnipotent power would be granted to her, Azathoth would be cured of his limitless boredom. Existence was now ruled by a sentient Soul. She was finally reunited with her lover, as everyone she loves lives in perfect happiness. As much as everyone she hates now lives in an inespcapable real hell for eternity. Appearance and Personality of the character Apro's main physical characteristics is her long tattered black cloak that covers her whole bodies except her head. Waist long hair flies over said cloak. She doesn't possess a face. Her head is simply a blank chunk of skin with hair. Her "arms" seems to be composed of an infinite amount of skinny and grey arms, some holding eyeballs or having mouths in their hands. She can summons a single one, or huge groups, from either her handles or under her groom. Her only thing even remotely ressembling an organ in her face is a giant gaping hole that appears from time to time. She can summons the same hands as before from this. It is said the hole leads to an infinitely large universe, where she has perfect control over everything. Her personality is very primitive in her base form. She talks slowly and simply. Her actions are decided by sheer selfish desires. She also always seems to be in a sour and sarcastic mood, although she rarely takes the time to express it. Powers and Stats Tier: 0''' | '''0 | 0''' '''Name: Aprosopia. Her real name is unknown, but it is theorized to be similar to her current one Origin: Azathoth's Mind (Reborn) Gender: Female, but technically doesn't apply Age: Inapplicable, although she was 21 when she died Classification: Vengeful Soul | Controlled Amalgam of Souls | Almighty Goddess, Outer God Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Conceptual Manipulation, Reality Warping, True Flight, Pocket Dimension Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Immortality (Type 10), Regeneration (High-Godly) Attack Potency: High Outerverse level (Vastly transcend the realm of dimensional space. She fought with _H.E.L.P._) | High Outerverse level (Much stronger than before) | High Outerverse level (Is Azathoth's mind, the one who dreamed up everything in existence and vastly transcend everything) Speed: Irrelevant (Transcend dimensional space and time) | Irrelevant | Omnipresent (Is everything) Lifting Strength: Irrelevant Striking Strength: High Outerversal | High Outerversal | High Outerversal Durability: High Outerverse level (Effortlessly survived the destruction of infinite layer of realities above dimensional Space, with each layer being equal to the gap between 0 dimensions and dimensionless) | High Outerverse level | High Outerverse level. Immortality and Regeneration makes her hard to kill. Stamina: Limitless Range: Irrelevant Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Low | Above Average | Omniscient Weaknesses: Tends to not attack at her fullest and play with her enemies. Even then she lacks experience. She is also quite weak mentally, as she would break down if her enemies prove cruel to her, even if she isn't even actually hurt | None Notable | None Feats: -Casually destroyed 4D Universes and 11D Multiverses. -Survived the destruction of infinite layers of reality above dimensional space -She regenerated from having all traces of her existence erased Key: Base | After Absorbing _H.E.L.P._ | After fusing with Azathoth Note: At many point she fights with much weaker beings. Although it is important to note that she isn't serious at all in such fights, and she do not truly takes damage. Notable Attacks and Techniques -Hands: Her hands she can summons from all of her holes can be used to attack physically, or swallows them. -Concept Use: She can freely manipulates most concepts. Such as re-applying helpful concepts that were removed from her, or on the other hand stripping an opponents from concepts such as "Movements" or "free will". -Immortality: Since she is already dead, there is very little ways, if any, to kill her off. She regenerated from having every trace of her existence erased. The only way would be to forcibly apply a concept of death on her, although she can removes it easily. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Additional/Optional Stats Forms: After absorbing _H.E.L.P._, she become much stronger than it and herself combined. She gained her mind back and some of her morale compass. Following this, Azathoth agreed to rip off her conciousness out of her body to replace his with hers. This caused her to reach Omnipotence. Date of Birth: June 14th 1923 Birthplace: Switerzland Weight: Error Height: 179 centimeters Likes: Him, Cats, Fun Dislikes: Bullies, Stinky Guys, Things in her ways Eye Color: None Hair Color: Black Hobbies: Looking for Him Values: Petting Cats, Loving Him Status: Married and Alive Affiliation: Herself Alignment: She mostly runs on Blue and Orange, but the closest would be Chaotic Neutral to Chaotic Evil Theme: Avatar Beat Category:Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Tier 1 Category:Tier 0 Category:Reality Warpers Category:Concept Users Category:Soul Users Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Saikou's Pages Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Original Characters Category:Eldritch Horrors Category:Azathoth's Mind